


SSB: TAS episode 23: Bowser's Biggest Fan

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [23]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood, Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Horror, Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: After Bowser took his children on a 'nice walk' at the park, a little girl named Mayssia watches Bowser where ever he goes, what will Bowser do about this crazy little girl?Bowser's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 23: Bowser's Biggest Fan

"Daaaaad, why do we have to take a stupid walk in the park?" Said, Wendy.

"Yeah, I hate parks because they look disgusting." Said Ludwig.

"Because it's good for you, to take a break from video games like Fortnite and more," I said.

"Hey! Don't say taking a break from video games is good, we all love video games and that's final!" Said, Morton.

I turned around to face my children. "Listen right here motherfuckers, all of you are 20 years old. What are you 7th going to do in life? Video games don't help."

"Simple, become YouTubers and make millions of dollars," Iggy said.

"No, you dumb shits! Youtubers suck! They just play stupid video games and make 'Youtube' money. Get a real fucking job instead of sitting on your asses all day." I said in an angry tone.

"Fuck you, dad," said Roy. "Video Games are in our blood and video games are much better than stupid jobs like doctors, firefighters, and so on."

I picked up Roy by the neck. "You little gay shit! I raised all of you alone and this is what you guys tell me?! You guys should be a shame of yourselves. And you, why the hell you decide to be gay Roy?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." Roy said.

"Do I give a flying fuck? NO! God, you kids are all fucking useless." I drop Roy as I left the brats behind.

I sigh as I sat on the bench, being a father to 8 kids is not easy. After my wife left me for no reason, the kids act like 'they' can do whatever they want. Jr isn't like that, sure he is a trouble maker and much younger than his brothers and sisters, but he sometimes behaves, if I ever had to pick a child, it would be Jr.

I decided to go back home because I don't want to see my other children, so I got into my vehicle.

Just as we were about to go, I saw a girl, looking at me with a very terrifying smiled, her smile reached up to her ears.

'My god, she is one ugly motherfucker,' I thought as I started my vehicle.

A few moments later

When I arrived back home, Hornet appeared out of nothing. "Hey, Bowser!".

I screamed. "My God! You scared me with your hideous face."

"I know and you don't have to point it out, everyone knows I'm a Asian Giant Hornet," Hornet said.

"But still, you look fucking cool!" I said.

"Thanks, a lot of Smashers I meet, they scream and some almost killed me because I'm bigger than them, one Smasher fainted on the ground when I appeared on his window." Say Hornet. "I don't his name but he looks like a hedgehog that painted his body blue."

"Well, I hope he didn't die from shock," I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll go meet the others," Hornet said as he flies away.

Suddenly, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Maybe it's a stomach cramp, I have does all the time because I'm old.

Its almost sunset, so I went into the kitchen to get a quick snack. "Oh, hey Bowser, how-ah you doing?" Said a Italian voice.

I sigh. "Mario...."

I and Mario aren't great friends, when I join Smash, I almost broke his neck. But in recent years, we haven't been fighting, a whole lot, I normally call it anti-friends, when we do fight, it involves Peach.

"Getting-ah snack before bed?" Say, Mario. "By the way, how are your children doing?"

"Trash," I faced Mario. "My children are trash."

"Hm? Same as always, having children is-ah huge responsibility Bowser." Said, Mario.

"But Mario, my kids are all 20, except for Jr, and they don't do shit, they just play video games and that's it." I put my hands on my face. "I wish I never got married by a divorced wife with 8 fucking kids."

Mario patted my back. "Its-ah ok Bowser, maybe in the future, your children will leave Smash Bros and find their own homes."

"Maybe, I hope that happens because I am tired of paying child support," I said.

Then the feeling from earlier came back. I look around the room. "What are you looking for?" Mario Said.

"Hm, nothing," I said. "Just nothing."

"Ok, bye-bye," Mario said as he took his leave.

I pick up a glass of milk and drink it all, I then head upstairs to my room. I ope ed my bedroom door as I looked into my dusty old bedroom.

I landed on my bed as I co er myself up with the blankets.

I looked out of the window, nothing, I yawned as I drift off to sleep.

2 hours later

I was awoke with a tap on the window. I groan as I got off the bed, the curtains are closed. I went up to the window slowly, my heart started to pound faster whenever I got closer to the window.

I quickly opened the curtains, my mouth dropped, there was the same girl from the park, with the same creepy grin on her face.

I cover my mouth to prevent from screaming.

Then I heard a click, then the window opened and the girl crawled in like a spider.

I back away slowly, I reach my and luckily felt the knob.

I spoke sounding scared, "W-w-who are y-you?"

The girl just stared at me. Then she spoke in a creepy tone, "I'm Mayssia, and I am your biggest fan ever, every night I dream about you... I always have wet dreams about you..."

I cringed as I turned the knob, I manage to open it a bit as I kept my eyes on the girl.

Then she slowly walks towards me, I quickly opened the door as I ran out of my room.

I passed room by room, I probably woke some of them by my heavy stomps.

I look back, to my surprise, the girl is running after me, with a bigger grin on her face 

I gasped as I ran faster, then I saw my son's room, I quickly go into his room. As I arrive he quickly woke up.

"Dad, why did you wake me up?" Said Jr in an angry tone.

I cover his mouth as I heard footsteps by his door, his eyes lid up in shock. He pushes my hand away as he whispers quietly, "Who is that?"

"That is an intruder in the building, be very careful and don't make a sound," I said.

He nodded but he stepped on a toy truck, he held his food as he tried to be quiet, but it didn't work.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Yelled Jr.

The door suddenly opened, the girl walked into Jr's room slowly with the same grin but even bigger.

"Time to die....." Said Mayssia as she took out a huge knife that looks like a sword.

I held my son tight as Mayssia came closer.

"I don't want to die!" Cried Jr.

Then suddenly, a large harpoon hit Mayssia's back. Almost hitting her spine. She turned her neck as It made a bone-cracking noise. She then pull it out of her back.

"Leave Bowser and his son alone you hideous girl." Said Peach in her pyjamas.

The girl walked towards Peach, she took out a frying pan as she swings it to defend herself.

Jr off the bed as he picked up the same harpoon as he shoves the harpoon in the girl's skull, her left eye fall out as blood squirt on Peach's pyjamas, and on her hair.

"Jr!" I said. "You got blood over Peach!"

"Sorry, dad, what? You want her to die from that crazy bitch?!" Jr said.

"He does have a point, Bowser, if it won't be your son killing the girl, I would have been dead." Said Peach. "Now, it's 11:00 pm and you two should go to bed."

"What about the body?" I said.

"Oh, leave that to me King Koopa." Peach poke as she took the body put of Jr's room.

"Thank god that is over, but still fucking creepy," I said. "I wonder where she came from? Who knows."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, ho! One more episode and season 2 will begin! I'll write my opinion at the end of the story.


End file.
